Always Been You
by AnimeMusicLover101
Summary: Romeo and Wendy like each other but won't admit it. And it's driving Chelia crazy! She needs them to confess to each other. But one day, a new girl moves into town. And she is causing all kinds of hell for everyone. What do you think happens? Lemme give you a hint, Chelia hates her guts, Wendy's angry, and Romeo is just as clueless as ever. *sigh*. Read review, people!
1. New friend or foe?

Years have passed in the town of Magnolia. Natsu and Lucy were getting married, Gray and Erza were expecting a child, Freed and Mira are starting to move in together, Gajeel and Levy are engaged and Juvia and Lyon are just plain happy. Now, everyone's love life seems to be going well... except for the eighteen year old fire mage, Romeo Conbolt. It's not that girls didn't like him, believe me... girls did. But he never really took interest in them... they just weren't his type. Now he was eighteen and probably will never get laid, and to make matter worse... his father keeps pressuring him to settle down. What's a guy to do?

Romeo was resting his head on a table thinking about his shitty life when...

"Are you gonna be like that the whole day?" asks a feminine and cheerful voice. Romeo looks up to see Wendy. Now, Romeo and Wendy have been great friends since Wendy got back from Tenroujima. The two just instantly clicked.

"Why? My life basically sucks. If anything, you should be glad that I'm not wasting away and getting drunk." says Romeo. Romeo grew into a tall, handsome, well built young man. It was no wonder the girls of Magnolia swooned over him.

"True... but I don't like seeing you like that, either." says a now matured Wendy. Wendy grew taller, smarter and more powerfull. She was slim and had a sort of cuvaceous body... just like the one in Reedus' drawing except she got what she wanted... breasts. They weren't as big as Lucy's or Erza's but they also weren't as small as Levy's or Mavis'. Either way she happy with what she had.

"Just leave me alone to die..." says Romeo.

"Ugh... you're so dramatic. Hey, why don't we go on a job? Maybe that'll cheer you up." says Wendy.

"I don't wanna..." sulks Romeo.

"C'mon, how do you expect to be like Natsu-san if you're just gonna sit there and waste away?" asks Wendy. "And besides... you need a place to stay. I heard Macao's kicking you out already." says Wendy.

"Ugh... fine." says Romeo while standing up and checking the request board. He couldn't find any descent jobs. All were too cheap. He then walks back to the table.

"Well?" asks Wendy.

"There's none." says Romeo.

"Are you sure? I see a lot of requests." says Wendy.

"Well, they all suck." says Romeo.

"Romeo, you're never gonna get your life together if you won't even try. Every big thing starts with something small." says Wendy.

"Not every-" says Romeo when...

"Stop." says Wendy, she was serious now. And no one liked a serious Wendy. "You're going to get your life together starting now. Get a request and I don't want you talking to me until you do. Understand?" asks Wendy.

"Okay, okay... geez... are you on your period? Why are you so mean?" asks instantly death glares him. Romeo jumps in fear. "Forget I said anything..."

"Right. Well, I gotta go. Make sure you have a job picked out by tomorrow, kay? Bye." says Wendy while walking off.

"Bye." says Romeo.

Wendy was walking back to her apartment which she shared with her best friend, Chelia. Wendy was going up the stairs to their floor when she sees a new girl moving in next door to them.

"Hi, can I help you?" asks Wendy.

"What? Oh, me? no. I'm okay." says the girl. She had the same height, and skin color as Wendy but she had the exact figure of Lucy. She had long, wavy light blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Judging by her clothes and her lugage, she was super rich.

"Are you sure?" asks Wendy.

"I'm sure." says the girl.

"Well, okay then. I live next door. Just call me if you need anything." says Wendy.

"Will do." says the girl as she tries to open her door. Wendy watches the poor girl struggle. She couldn't take it.

"I'm sorry, I just... I have to help you." says Wendy while walking over to her. "Step back." says Wendy. The girl then steps back. Wendy then kicks the door open, a trick she learned from Romeo. After kicking, she made a gracefull spin and after she put her hands on her hips, something she learned from Chelia. You always have to look drop-dead gorgeous after pulling off a bad-ass technique.

"Whoa." says the girl.

"There you go. I'm Wendy, by the way. Wendy Marvel." says Wendy.

"Yulia Stanford." says the girl. "That was insane. Where did you learn how to do that? That spin in the end was a great ending. Really great. I know someone who would do the exact same thing." says Yulia.

"Really? I learned it from-" says Wendy when...

"Hey girl! Sorry I'm home late. Sherry-nee and Ren-san wanted me to babysit for a few more hour- YOU!" shouts Chelia angrily.

"YOU!" shouts Yulia angrily.

"What are YOU doing here?" asks Chelia.

"I live here now. Get over it." says Yulia.

"Well too bad, bitch. I live here, too. And, last I checked, there's only room for one of us on this floor. Don't worry, I think the attic has space." says Chelia.

"Ugh. I am appauled." says Yulia. She then looks at Wendy. "You know this wench?" asks Yulia while pointing at Chelia.

"OMG, Wen? You know this tramp? Oh my god, it it such a small world." says Chelia while fanning herself with her sun hat.

"Chelia, this is Yulia, our neighbor. I helped her out. Yulia, this is Chelia, my best friend/room mate." says Wendy. In a flash, Chelia pulls wendy towards her in a loving-motherly embrace. Chelia then opens to door to their apartment and she ushers Wendy inside.

"Go, child!" says Chelia while pushing Wendy through the doorway.

"H-hey!" shouts Wendy as she falls into their room.

"Begone, evil spirit!" shouts Chelia while looking at Yulia. Chelia then dashes inside and slams their door shut.

"My god." says Yulia while walking inside her house.

In Wendy and Chelia's appartment (or, how I like to call them, Wenlia.)

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" both best friend's shout in unison. They both look at eachother. "ME?! WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" they shout once more.

"Okay, okay, what is going on here?" asks Wendy.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?! That was Yulia freaking Stanford! The richest, bitchiest and ugliest bitch alive!" exclaims Chelia.

"Really? She was kind of pretty to me-" says Wendy.

"I mean on the inside!"

"No way. Yulia? She's really nice." says Wendy.

"Wen, trust me when I say this... don't talk to her. Ever. She is a Standford. She is part of the Grimaldi Clan." says Chelia.

"The Grimaldi clan?" asks Wendy.

"It's this exclusive guild for billionaire's only. Her dad, Vincent Standford, is one of the richest bastards in the entire world. I was invited to a Grimaldi party a few years back, I met her, she thought I was sleeping with her boyfriend, she got mad and made a scene, and up to this day she swares she's gonna kill me." says Chelia. "But if you ask me, I think she just has a drinking problem. She was probably drunk when she saw me talking to her man."

"Oh my god, she was the psychotic bimbo you mentioned before." says Wendy.

"Wen, come on, I have mentioned thousands of psychotic bimbos." says Chelia.

"I remember her. Surprisingly, she was the only one that you mentioned with blonde hair and blue eyes." says Wendy.

"Bingo. Stay away from her. I don't want any trouble." says Chelia. "Especially if it envolves Satan's child. And I am not talking about Mira."

"First of all, it's Satan's Soul. Second, when did you become like this? You used to be all about love and peace and happiness and healing the world and all that." says Wendy.

"The world gave me a massive bitch slap. I've been heartbroken and beat down several times, that's when it hit me, the world is evil. It's a giant monster that loves to tease me and play with my emotions. It sucks." says Chelia.

"Okay then, I guess you just grew up. We grew up." says Wendy.

"Amen." says Chelia.

"So... what do we do about Yulia?" asks Wendy.

"Burn her! Send her back to hell for all I care." says Chelia. "It's only a matter of time before Nicolette Johnson and Valentina Van Halen move in." says Chelia.

"Who?" asks Wendy.

"Yulia's best friends. They go where she goes, they do what she does, they quote whatever she says, you know, that stuff." says Chelia.

"Clingy." says Wendy.

"Tell me about it." says Chelia. Just then, they hear loud, fan girl screams. "They're here." says Chelia.

"Okay, let's talk about something else..." says Wendy. "How's about we just go out for dinner? Just you and me." adds Wendy.

"Can we-" says Chelia.

"Sure. We can have a parfait afterwards." says Wendy.

"YES! Let's go! What are you waiting for?!" shouts Chelia while grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

"Coming!" says Wendy while grabbing a jacket and her bag. She then follows her best friend out the door.


	2. Romeo The Clueless

Chelia and Wendy are walking to a French Restaurant near their place that just opened. Wendy was wearing the same red dress and white sandals, except this time, she had a big leather jacket on. Chelia started to look somewhat like Sherry, they had the same everything, basically. Sherry just looked older. Chelia now had long hair which is usually tied in a high-ponytail. Chelia's wearing a white tank top with a black vest over, skinny jeans and black, six-inch stilletos .

The girls walk into the restaurant. They order and when the waiter left with their order... the two were silent, then Chelia just couldn't take it anymore.

"HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA KEEP DENYING YOUR LOVE FOR THAT REDICULOUS CONBOLT BOY?!" freaks Chelia. Wendy stops staring out the window and turns to her manic looking friend.

"What?" asks Wendy.

"Don't 'what?' me! I know you love him! I know he loves you! Just get married already!" says Chelia.

"I can't... I'll be breaking the code..." says Wendy.

"What code?!" asks Chelia.

"I can't date him 'cause I know you like him." says Wendy. Chelia then stays silent and looks at Wendy disgustedly. "What? What'd I say?" asks Wendy.

"Ummm... EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!" shrieks Chelia. Everyone in the restaurant turns to look at her. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, yuck, gross, what the hell?!"

"What?! Don't you like him?!" asks Wendy.

"OF COURSE NOT! HE IS SOOO NOT MY TYPE AND I AM WAY TOO OUT OF HIS LEAGUE!" says Chelia.

"But you keep saying he's so hot and stuff like that. Wait, out of your league? What does that make me?" asks Wendy.

"Wen, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, he's hot FOR YOU. Not for me, yuck." says Chelia.

"Really? So you don't like him?" asks Wendy.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! NO! Well, as a person, I do respect him but, like, love him? No freaking way. Yuck, that's so disgusting, I can't believe you actually even thought of that. Just... gross. Ugh." says Chelia.

"Really? That's..." says Wendy while smiling. "... great."

"Ugh, I need a sec, WAITER! I need a glass of water!" shouts Chelia. The waiter then hands her a tall glass of water. She drinks it all in one gulp. "Ugh... Wen, please, I'm begging you, think twice before you say something. Geez." says Chelia.

"Well, I did think twice. I really thought you liked him..." says Wendy.

"Disgusting." says Chelia. "Anyways, we have to do something about Yulia! She's only gonna mess things up for you and me, I say, we kidnap her... and we blow her brains out using your Roar of The Sky Dragon!" says Chelia.

"NO!" says Wendy. "That'll be against the law, do you wanna go to jail? Again?" asks Wendy. "Remember the last time? You got into a fight at the mall-"

"That bitch started it! She hit me first." says Chelia defensively.

"The point is... she hasn't done anything to us."

"Yet." says Chelia.

"Chelia." says Wendy. "Come on, atleast, give her a chance to piss us off. Okay?" says Wendy.

"Kay." says Chelia before standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

"Geez, who is this Yulia girl, anyways?" thinks Wendy.

"Hey, Wen!" says Romeo while scaring his friend.

"Kya!" screams Wendy while standing up and punching him in the face.

"Ow!" says Romeo after the punch. "What was that for?!" asks Romeo.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not the one who so rudely interrupted the peace and quiet." says Wendy. "What're you doing here?" asks Wendy.

"Well, I saw this request and I think we should take it!" says Romeo.

"Yeah? What do we have to do?" asks Wendy.

"Destroy the moon! It's an S-class mission but it sounds easy. I mean, destroy the moon? How hard can that be?" asks Romeo.

"You do realize the moon is 225,623 miles from here, right? We're never gonna get there." says Wendy.

"Yeah, dumbass. And besides, we're all screwed without the moon." says Chelia while appearing beside Wendy. Chelia then grabs the paper from Romeo's hand. "What's with this crap? Destroying the moo- OH MY GOD! 10 MILLION JEWLS TO DESTROY THE MOON?!" shrieks Chelia. "Wen, you're going on this job." says Chelia.

"Chelia, have you lost it?! Destroy the moon?!" asks Wendy.

"It can be done." says a familiar voice. Everyone turn their heads to see a blonde girl.

"Yulia..." says Chelia while gritting her teeth.

"Don't forget us!" say two very annoying deciples.

"Nicolette, Valentina." says Chelia. "Why are you here, anyways?" adds Chelia.

"We went to get dinner, then I over heard your problem. I can help." says Yulia.

"Really?! That's be great!" says Romeo.

"Oh, sure. No problem. I'd do anything to help out a _friend_." says Yulia while looking at Chelia.

"Right..." says Chelia.

"Hi, I'm Yulia Stanford. And you are?" asks Yulia while batting her eyelashes at Romeo.

"Romeo Conbolt. What's up?" asks Romeo.

"I can help you on your job. Meet me at the train station and we can go to Galuna island together." says Yulia. "Just you and me-"

"Ehem." says Chelia.

-and..._ them_." adds Yulia while eyeing Chelia and Wendy.

"Sounds cool to me." says Romeo.

"Yeah, we're gonna have so much fun-" says Nicolette when...

"Nic, Val, you know I love you but... I'm gonna need to this on my own." says Yulia while winking at her friends. Her friends then nod and smile.

"Got'cha. See ya later, bitch!" says Valentina before she and Nicolette leave the restaurant.

"Now, where were we? Oh, right. Meet me tomorrow. Seven o'clock sharp. Kay? Bye." says Yulia while walking off.

"What a nice girl." says Romeo.

"Yeah, she seems okay..." says Wendy dully. "I gotta go." says Wendy while walking away aswell.

"Hey, Wen... wher're-" says Romeo before he was cut off.

"You blind, dumbass!" shouts Chelia.

"Huh? What'd I do?!" asks Romeo.

"You dense little piece of shit." says Chelia before leaving the restaurant aswell.

"Huh? What'd I do?! Seriously!" asks Romeo.


	3. You're Acting Weird!

A month later...

Wendy slams her mug on the counter. "Fill 'er up, Mira." says Wendy.

"Wendy, I thin that's-"

"I'm fine! Keep the booze going." says Wendy angrily.

"Stop it! You're drinking your pain away, that never helps." says Mira.

"Then what do you expect me to do? I can't just glue a smile on my face and act as if I'm happy for them when I'm not." says Wendy. Yup. Romeo started going out with Yulia, ever since the job to Galuna island, (they weren't able to the job, F.Y.I) He started ignoring Wendy and was getting closer and closer with Yulia, Wendy thought it was nothing 'till Romeo actually brought Yulia to the guild and introduced her as his, 'girlfriend'. It made Wendy sick.

"Wendy, you're not the only one disapointed. We all thought it would be you and Romeo who would have a happy ending. We all wanted it to happen, even master." says Mira.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you. I'm just not good enough for him." says Wendy. Wendy then hears giggling and laughing. "Oh, Mavis..." says Wendy. Romeo has brought Yulia to the guild again and they were talking and laughing. The two were walking their way to the counter.

"Hey, Mira. Two beers please." says Romeo. He then turns his head to see wendy. "Hey, Wen." he says with a smile.

"Hey." says Wendy dryly. Wendy continues to drink. She then puts the mug down. "Mira, I'm going on a job." says Wendy.

"Okay, have fun." says Mira.

"Can I come?" asks Romeo. Wendy stops and sighs. Everytime he asks that he always meant 'can WE come?' WE meaning him and Yulia.

"Sorry, kid. I work alone." says Wendy as she prepares to walk away when... Romeo grabs her by the wrist.

"Whoa, 'kid'? I'm a year older than you thanks to the time you spent in Tenrou. Who you calling 'kid'? And besides, we're both equal magic and strength wise." says Romeo. It then hits him, Wendy's been acting differently for quite some time now. "What's going on with you, lately? You're acting so different. You're not the girl I fell- I mean, you're not the girl I once knew." says Romeo.

"Things change, people change. Bye." says Wendy as she attempts to walk away. Romeo had a pretty hard grip on her.

"Don't give me that crap." says Romeo.

"Then what do you want, huh? What do you want me to say? What do you want to hear, Conbolt?" asks Wendy.

"The truth. You've been incredibly distant and it's like I don't even know you anymore." says Romeo. Wendy smiles.

"Tsk. Speak for yourself." says Wendy while finally walking away. Romeo had loosened his grip on her. Romeo stands there flabbergasted, what did she mean by that?

"Hey, don't mind her, okay? Wanna head back to my place?" asks Yulia.

"No, not right now. I have to do something." says Romeo while running out the guild doors.

"Ummm... hello?" says Yulia. "What the hell was that about?"


	4. Romeo The Desperate and Chelia The Evil

Romeo keeps on running until he reaches his destination. Lamia Scale. He then enters the guild doors.

"Huh? Romeo-kun, what brings you here?" asks Jura.

"Have you seen Chelia?" asks Romeo.

"I'm right here, who- oh, god. What do you want?" asks Chelia.

"I need to talk to you. It's about Wendy." says Romeo.

"Obviously." says Chelia.

The two then sit at the river bank outside Lamia Scale. Romeo then tells Chelia everything that had just happened.

"Okay, lover boy. What do _you_ think this is about?" asks Chelia.

"I don't know! It all started when I started dating Yulia-"

"Bingo!" says Chelia.

"What?" asks Romeo.

"Don't you see it? Wendy's jealous, if anything." says Chelia

"Why would she be jealous?" asks Romeo. Chelia then stares at him.

"Think about it." she says. Romeo then stops and thinks about everything. "Are you saying Wendy likes me?" asks Romeo.

"Not 'like'. 'love'. She always has and she always will, why couldn't you see that? And to think I thought you liked her back." says Chelia.

"I did. I still do." admits Romeo.

"Then what the hell are you doing with Standford?!" asks Chelia.

"I guess I've always thought Wendy was out of my league and that she deserved better. I thought I could never be good enough for someone as great as her." says Romeo.

"SO... you're with Yulia because...?" says Chelia.

"Because I wanted to be with someone as low as me so that I could get over Wendy." says Romeo. He then gets slapped in the face.

"You fucking idiot!" shouts Chelia in rage.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?!" asks Romeo.

"You're not ever gonna get over Wendy, I promise you that. You're wasting your damn time. Go break it off with Yulia and go confess to Wendy." says Chelia.

"I can't! It's not that simple..." says Romeo.

"How is it hard? Just say, 'Hey, Yulia. Truth is I'm inlove with someone else. Bye.' it's that simple!" says Chelia.

"She took me to meet her parents last night..." says Romeo. Another slap was given to him.

"BAKA! You've only started dating a month ago! It's too soon for meeting the parents and asking for their blessings." says Chelia.

"I never asked for a blessing! What the hell? I may be sad but I'm not insane!"

"Are you? You're with Yulia freaking Standford, youre clearly deluted!" shouts Chelia.

"She's not that bad!" says Romeo.

"Who's side are you on?! Her's or Wendy's?! Make up your damn mind, flame boy." says Chelia.

"Wendy's of course!" says Romeo.

"Then start defending that side, you know the saying, 'you never know what you've had until you've lost it?'" asks Chelia.

"So, you're saying that... if I don't do something now... I could lose Wendy forever?" asks Romeo worriedly.

"Well, when I said that I was talking about your mind but... you could put it that way, I suppose." says Chelia.

"I can't... tonight's mine and Yulia's two month anniversarry." says Romeo.

"Oh, so you guys are one of those, huh? Clingy..." says Chelia. "What the hell, man?! You're a dude! Act like it! Say you forgot! I'm surprised you even remember..." says Chelia.

"Well... she thinks I love her." says Romeo.

"Oh, Mavis, help me... look, kid... break it off now, don't wait 'till you're married and have to get a divorce. Not only will you lose Wendy but Yulia's gonna get half your stuff! And I promise you she'll take the good stuff, if you have any, that is." says Chelia.

"I don't think I can! I've never broken up with a girl." says Romeo.

"Geez... you don't say?" says Chelia sarcastically. "Come on, man. I'm tired and I don't want this problem to go on, do us all a favor and kill yourself. It'll be much easier." says Chelia.

"No! I'm not that sad." says Romeo.

"Again, you're dating Yulia Standford. Go jump off a cliff while you still have a tiny amount of dignity left." says Chelia.

"This is messed up..." says Romeo.

"I'll say!" says Chelia.

"What if... Wendy no longer feels the same way?" asks Romeo.

"So?! Who gives a shit?!" asks Chelia.

"Chelia!" shouts Romeo.

"ARGH! FINE! Then atleast you told her how you felt, no regrets. Now... STRAP ON A PAIR AND STOP BEING SUCH A LITTLE PUSSY! GO TELL WENDY BEFORE I TELL HER FOR YOU AND EVERYTHING'S GONNA GO TO HELL!" freaks Chelia.

"I can't... she went on a job..." says Romeo. He regret saying that.


End file.
